


Thinking of You Always

by rose_willow



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Post High Noon, i don't know whats coming and im afraid, just something short and sweet, like reyes got it bad fluffy, like so much pining i should be in the lumber industry, like super fluffy, oh and how could i forget, pre archon stuff, the tiniest bit of angst, wow im in deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_willow/pseuds/rose_willow
Summary: Reyes obsesses over a certain tag on a certain email. Scott's reply sheds some light on the Pathfinder's feelings.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Thinking of You Always

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this romance was just the thing I needed to make this game good because now I feel like I have a reason to save the universe.   
> Super short. Super fluffy. I wrote it right after I got back to the ship and read that email. I hope you enjoy!

Reyes didn't know how long he'd been staring at the ceiling. Those words just kept going round and round in his head.  _ Thinking of you always.  _ Keema kept saying that he should be more honest with Scott. Tell him how he felt. In a moment of weakness, he'd done just that. 

_ Thinking of you always.  _ 4 words that were the absolute truth because, anymore, he was always thinking of his Pathfinder.  _ Will this help the outpost? Will this keep people safe? What would Scott think if he knew?  _ He was always thinking about him.

_ Damn you, Keema _ , he thought.  _ Just because it's true doesn't mean I should say it.  _ It's not like they said anything or made it "official" or whatever. It didn't matter that Reyes was no longer interested in anyone else or that the thought that Scott may be sent a sharp pain through the place where many said his non-existent heart should be. That didn't matter. 

What mattered was -

His attention was seized by a notification on his omni-tool. It was an email - from Scott. 

Reyes opened it without a second thought. 

To: Reyes Vidal

From: Ryder

Subject: A Reason Why

_ Hey, _

_ It's moments like these where I miss Kadara.  _

_ Sure, it takes forever to get anywhere but at least I don't freeze my ass off doing it.  _

_ We're on Voeld again. Killing Kett and doing our best to make it safe for an outpost. It keeps us busy here, on top of the fact that frostbite sets in after a few seconds of exposure. I've gone through so many backup life support systems already. _

_ But this'll be my fourth vault! My fifth? No, I think it's my fourth. Anyways, that doesn't matter! _

_ What matters is that it's different now. _

_ Did I tell you about the Architect we fought on Kadara right before we left? They're big and kinda scary, but this was my second one, so I'm starting to get the hang of it.  _

_ But this one was also different.  _

_ I feel stupid saying this, but it was different because Architects are dangerous and this one was on Kadara and you're also on Kadara. We were fighting it and all I could think was that I had to defeat it because I couldn't let it get to you.  _

_ And the vaults are different now because with every successful outpost is a better galaxy and now I know you're in this galaxy and _

_ I know it sounds terrible. Like, I should be doing this for all the people on the Nexus, but I find myself doing it all for you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm always thinking of you, too. _

_ Finding a path that leads me back to you,  _

_ Scott _

Reyes must have read the email several times. He kept reading the words, his eyes landing on something random each time. The email was just so Scott that it made him ache. God, how he missed his pathfinder.  _ But he’s off, being a hero. For once in your life, Reyes, don’t be greedy.  _

Letting the omni-tool fall out of his field of vision, he slumped further down where he was sitting in his room in Tartarus. The back of his head hit the back of the couch and he looked back up at the ceiling. In the silence, he just let himself think of those words over and over again, but now, maybe they didn’t hurt so much, because now there was a “too” on the end of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Feel free to tell me with a comment (although I would ask that you please don't spoil things. I know the game has been out for like 5 years, but please.)
> 
> Side note: how dare they give us so little Reyes Vidal content. Make Reyes a squadmate in Mass Effect 5!! Who's with me???!!!


End file.
